Ask America, Italy and Canada
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Yes there are a lot of these but hey it looks fun! Especially when you can kidnap a nation...or two...okay three. Which is exactly what me and two of my friends did. And as the title says we have managed to kidnap America (Alfred), Italia (Felicino), and Canada (Matthew). So yeah their gonna be forced to answer questions, and you can ask us any as well if you wanna!
1. Chapter 1

Ello people! So I got a random idea (nothing new right?)! Anyways basically like all the other ask a nation thing. Yes I know there is a lot out there but hey, it's fun reading how others view different parings right? So yeah….so you might want to know who there is going to be.

Well there is going to be me and two of my friends.

One you know well cause of my fanfiction Of Bunnies and Perverts. Yes dear readers the spaz is going to be here as well. I'll introduce you to my other friend and she'll be here as well. So here's how it's gonna be:

Sourricecake or I'm sure he'd be fine if you just call him Rice, he's going to be doing America aka Alfred F. Jones because he is creepily like him. True story.

And I'll be doing Canada aka Matthew Williams because well sadly I'm way to much like Mattie sometimes.

My other friend let's just call her Ferret for now, she'll be doing Italia aka Felicino Vergas. She can be such a bubbly adorable air head sometimes. If I actually get any questions then I'll introduce her on here next chapter.

And as usual in these kinds of fics you can ask any question, and I mean ANY. Rice, Ferret and me will make sure they are answered. So yeah that's about it…can't wait to hear from you guys. And neither can our nation personalities! Ja ne!


	2. Q 1: Chocolateismylover

**Wow we actually got one…Thank you sooo much I was just about delete this one. Well let's get on with the only one we have!**

"You're still checking eh?" Canada asked coming up from behind me making me yelp. "Yes…yes I am." I glared turning back to my computer after a few seconds. "Did you get anything today?" he asked. I shrugged. "Ve~ what is she doing Mateo?" Italy asked bouncing down the stairs to lean against the back of the couch. "Seeing if there's-"

"Yay!" Matthew looked over at me with a concerned look on his face. "Ve~ Mika are you okay?" the little Italian asked. "Yep, perfectly fine other then the minor issues I'll possibly have forever but hey who cares!" I grinned. "Oh yeah where's America he might have to answer something." Mattie sighs. "Al said something about being hungry so I think he went to McDonalds." He said. "Okay fine then, we'll make him answer when he gets back. Okay now to the question!" I exclaimed clicking on it. "Alright this is from Chocolateismylover and again thank you so much, you're awesome!" I clear my throat after my out burst. "Yeah okay so here it is,

"Hello!  
So here are my questions:  
For America: Has anyone ever mistaken you for Canada?  
For Canada: So who do you like to hang out with? (besides Kumajiro, Cuba, and  
America)  
For Italy: Besides pasta, pizza, and gelato, what other foods do you love?"

"Ugh Mattie where is your brother! That first one is for hi-"

"Who called the hero?" the blonde asked walking into the room with a bagful of burgers and a shake. "Put your food down and answer." He stared at me for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he rushed over food still in hand. "Where is it?" he asked with a mouthful making me cringe and Mattie sigh. "They're asking if anyone has ever mistaken you for me." He explained making the American blink before busting up laughing after finally swallowing. "What mistake this fine piece of work for that wimp? As if!" he said after settling down only to go into his hero laugh as he walked into the kitchen, stuffing more burgers in his mouth. "That's not really nice Al." the Canadian said with a glare. "Aww, it's okay Mattie I still love you! I'd take you over him any day!" I grinned up at him, trying not to randomly tackle hug the unsuspecting Canadian. "Now for…Mattie-kun!" I looked up at him waiting since he could read over my shoulder. "Um…w…well I guess _Papa_ when whenever he just drops in. Gil isn't all that bad except when 'The Bad Friend/Touch Trio' get together. And I hang out with Romano every once in a while…even if he _does_ call me Maple bastard most of the time…" he paused think before he smiled a little. "Yeah that's about it."

"You're friends with my fratello Mateo?" Felicino asked excitedly. "Oui, Spain usual has him when he goes to bars with _Papa_ and Gil." Canada explained. "And what are you doing in places like that with the frog and his perverted friends in the first place Mattie?" The American asked his hero side leaving and his over protective side showing. "Well _Papa_ invites me whenever they go out and it'd be kind of rude not to accept his offer." Alfred rushed into the room grabbing his brother's shoulders. "Mattie I forbid you to go out with them anymore! I see how that Albino freak and Rapist frog look at you, and as your hero and big brother it is my duty to protect you and my little Ita-chan from people like them!" he yelled. "But aren't you a bit of a pervert when it comes to your 'Ita-chan'?" I asked smirking watching the blondes face get slightly red. "Ve, he is. You should see some of the things he makes me do when we're alone! Usually it involves some really sexy costumes that France-nii-"a hand was quickly clamped over his mouth. "W...what are you talking about Italy? You know I don't like anything that French frog makes. Your talking non sense." He laughed nervously

"Okay then! My turn!" Italy said loudly practically leaning on my shoulder from over the couch. "Ve~ other then pasta…that's hard…" he muttered. "Oh the Meatballs that Doitsu made were really good! But Pasta always top of my list." Italy ve'd happily. "What Feli! I thought _I_ was top on your list! Don't you love me anymore?" America pouted making the Italian look at him. "Ve Of course I do, but I love Pasta!" Alfred looked at him with now watery eyes. I watched the two before deciding someone should explain. "Um…Al-kun, he was talking about his the food he loves…not people." I said. It took him a little bit before he started grinning. "Aww, my Feli loves me most!" he squealed glomping the clueless Italian.


	3. Q 2: thepeoplesfan

**I own nothing, except the idea…well this one at least. And there is our Italia here aka Ferret.**

**Ferret: Veeeeeee… **

**Meh: The dorks all Ita-chan right now and she's being a butt! So, type or else! *grabs giant random stick from no where pointing at her face***

**Ferret: keyboards are eeeevvviiiillll! Just like the babies!**

**Meh: :3 works every time, heh heh. **

**Ferret: you, my friend/captor, are an evil person! . and that stick is touching meeeee!**

**Meh: Yes yes I know I'm evil. And I'm not your captor or whatever, you came here of your own free will, you knew what you signed up for when you agreed to this! *pokes even more with stick***

**Ferret: b-but I didn't sign up to be raped by your stick! Either of them…**

**Meh: It's willing after the first 5 seconds ohonhonhon. Besides isn't that Rice's job?**

**Ferret: I'm telling! *runs off then back in room* he wants to record it…. O.O**

**Meh: ….well then…where's the duct tape?!**

**Ferret: oooh! Which one!? I have duckies! And penquins! And and ones with games to play on the tape! **

**Meh: Hm…that's a tough one…how about…ALL OF THE ABOVE!**

**Ferret: oh oh oh lemme ask Rice where he hid them! **

**Meh: In the funnest way possible? Bubble wrap and super glue?**

**Ferret: YAAAYY! Where are they?!**

**Meh: My secret vault in underground which is also under my closet floor and has a special lock.**

**Ferret: ….. ummm… I'm scared… ICECREAM TIME! *runs for the freezer***

**Meh: Woot! Okay we'll enjoy the icecream and leave you readers to your own thing and you'll see more of her even if I have to get my schtiky friend after her. On to the story minna-san!**

"Aww, your so cute Yao Yao!" I cooed looking at the computer playing a random game on FB. (Yes there is a game called Fluffy Tales on facebook and I have a Siamese cat named Yao and yes I do call him Yao Yao sometimes, and two other named Elizbeta and Gillian. Their so gosh darn cute!) "Ve, what are you playing Mika-chan?" Feli asked leaning on my shoulder to look at the computer. "A really adorable game where you can take care of pets. And all of mine are kitties named after countries." I answered. "Ve~ your kitties are so cute. I bet Hera-kun is playing this." The little Italian ve'd with a smile. "When I can get more cats I'm even gonna name them after you, Al, and-"

"Who's talking about me? My spidey senses are tingling!" Alfred yelled running down the stairs with a yelling Canadian behind him. "Al you haven't beaten me yet get back up there and finish the game!" I leaned my head back to stare at him. "Whatcha guys playin'?" I asked. "Just some hockey game fort he PS2 and Canadia just can't except defeat!" the American said loudly. "T…that's not true! I can beat you anytime you Hoser!" he yelled with a huff. I stared at him before squealing. "Aww, Mattie you're so cute when you're mad! Feli help me hug him!" I giggled nuzzling just under his chin since he was a little taller. "Okay!" he laughed glomping him as well.

"It's not a good hug without the hero!" Alfred yelled after a few seconds, tackling us and making us fall. Collective squeals and giggles erupted as we hit the ground. "Okay okay! Get off of us you mutated country human super power thing!" I yelled pushing at Felicino hoping it'd work. "Muwahahahaha, nah I'm kinda comfortable here." He said after a hero laugh. "Ugh! Mattie make you oaf of a brother move!" I whined looking up at him the best I could with a pout. The Canadian rolled his eyes. "Just move Al, I can't breathe." He took in a sharp breath to make his point. "Okay fine, since I can't kill my brother obviously." He grinned pulling the Italian up with him as well. "About time! Guad your heavy!" I gasped finally able to get up. "Yeah yeah, I hear ya shrimp." The American laughed walking over to the couch with Feli in his lap, abducting my computer.

"Hey Miki you got another one!" America yelled making my left eye twitch. "You ditz it's Mik_a_ no Miki! And let me see what it is." I said flopping down on the couch beside the couple pulling my computer from them. "Okay let's see, this one is from…Paris? Mattie you're Papa's been busy you have another sibling from the future apparently." I said. He raised an eyebrow walking over to sit on my other side. "Eh? _Bonjour Paris._" He smiled. "So her question is…Can I meet you guys in the past?" I read aloud. "Of course you can. I'd love to meet someone else in the family other then a father that isn't the best cook, and obnoxious brother, and sad to say the Rapist of the bad touch trio. _Désolé__ Papa!_" Mattie laughed nervously. "Dude, that frog is the rapist of the BTT though." Alfred laughed going back to the game that the two left on. "Ve, a frog ?" the Italian asked tilting his head to the side. "That wouldn't taste very good in pasta." He said sticking his tongue out a little. "Aww Italia, of course that'd be gross, now answer the question da?" I asked reaching over and ruffling his hair careful of the stray curl.

"Will there be pasta? And meatballs?!" I smirked over at him. "Yeah the German kind." America nearly dropped his controller at the comment. "Wait what? Feli how could you?" the blonde whined hugging the red head tighter and nuzzling into the top of his head. "Wouldn't they be spicy? And groooooss? Germans like spicy stuff?" Matthew rolled his eyes at the comment smiling a little. "No feli that'd be from Thailand. German is…well I'm not sure even though Gil has tried to get me to eat some after eating 3 plates of pancakes." I snorted. "He's such a pig. So Feli yes or no?" I asked looking at him expectantly. "Aaahh…. Yes! But pasta! Pasta is coming too!" The American awed loudly rubbing his cheek against Felicino's. "Of course my Feli isn't going anywhere without pasta _or_ the hero!" Al said loudly still cuddling against the happy and dazed Italian on his lap. "So Fred what about you huh huh huh?" he asked bouncing on the blondes lap.

"Well my bouncing ballistic bodacious Italian baby, as a hero its one of my many secret, and TOTALLY COOL powers to travel threw time righting wrongs and hitting on hot chicks." He said with a cocky smile on his face "so I GUESS I could take some time out of my busy hero schedule to stop by and say hi." "You've got to be kidding me" I said with an exasperated look on her face "Hard to believe but its all true!" said Al having completely missed the tone in my voice. "WOW FRED YOUR SOOOOOO COOOOOL!" Squealed Feli bouncing and squirming even more violently now. Mika mimed vomiting in disgust. "Hey Miki are you okay? You look like your-" "For the last time, MY NAMES NOT MIKI!" I barked now red in the face. "Hey man you don't gotta yell, trust me you don't wanna make a hero mad" said Al, trying his best to sound intimidating, an obvious quaver in his voice. "Oh ya wanna go pretty boy, cause we can go!" I said raising up from my seat . "Yeah this isn't going anywhere good, I'm outta here" Said Mattie creeping into the other room muttering something about "pancake time." "OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! GET'EM FRED! YAAAAY!" squeaked the Italian now squirming uncontrollably on the couch. Al screamed as I flew threw the air towards the now petrified American. BAM! The door flew open catching everyone off guard and causing them all to stop dead. " Who the hell ate all my tapioca pudding?!" roared Rice, a brown grocery bag full of pudding in his hands. His question was greeted by dead silence, the only movement in the room coming from the lightly bouncing Italian. "If I ever find out who ate it, we will throw down, then I will banish you to the gap between dimensions , WITH MY BYSEPS!" He shouted walking out of the room sucking down a cup of tapioca.

"What… the hell was that about?" I said after a minute. "No idea" said America, a confused expression on his face. "I like puuuudding" said the Italian with a dreamy look on his face. "Aaaaany ways, wasn't I supposed to be answering a question or something?" said America "something about England or somethi- OH YEAH, english food!" he said "Well its better then tapioca… and not much else, seriously I use it line the bottom of my whales cage" "Wait you keep your whale in a cage?" said Canada re-entering the room with a stack of pancakes heavily covered in maple syrup. "Yeah, he likes it!" said America with a large grin. "Well its just that, putting a whale in a cage with no water might-" "Yeah yeah yeah save the trees and what not now give me some of your pancakes!" said America cutting off Mattie.

"W-what, no I just made, there but I- I…" stammered Mattie as he was relieved of half his pancakes . America stared at the pancakes in confusion for a second then said "what no cheese? What a waste." he said as he tossed the pancakes against the back wall, causing Mattie to cry silently. "Yay pancakes!" squealed Italy as the pancakes slid down the wall to lay on his head, syrup driping down his face. America staring at the now syrup covered Italian, began to smirk "now this I can work with, Alie oop!" he said as he picked up Feli. "Oh boy where are we going seme-kun?!" he asked excitedly. "On a tasty adventure!" "YAAAAY!" squealed the squirming red head as the two left the room leaving me and Mattie to stare awkwardly for a moment before a fangirl squeal escaped my lips. "I just wanted pancakes…" whined the Canadian looking at the one or two pancakes that fell off of the Italians head when he was picked up by the American.

**TBC**

**Heh, well I guess this was kind of crackish da?**

**Rice: Hehehe, Ferrets been sitting on my lap for the better half of this story ^w^, guess who's happy? THIS GUY! (points two thumbs at self)**

**Meh: Yeah 'Happy' X3 Hence the end of this fic with the yaoi tease ya jerk.**

**Rice: HEY in my defense I didn't plan any of it, was all just off the top of my head. ^w^ lol Mika's doing Caramel dansen with a fork in her hand O.O be afraid internet. **

**Meh: yeah and Tere was making Rice do it so haha! And yes you should be afraid, just be lucky it's not a spork or bendy straw.**

**Ferret: YAAAYY I was important! I'm a "walking dictionary" according to Mika *hugs Mika* I LOOOOOOVE YEEEEEWWWWWIIIIIEEEEE hehehe you're my Manicotti**

**Rice: Dictionary or not, I sure do love watching her walk ^/^ oh ya, hug that Manicotti. Hehehe, nice ^w^**

**Meh: Yeah we all know you do. Oh she will, and we'll tie you to a chair with duct tape and bubble wrap and a bit of super glue just to be sure. *bites Ferret in the arm***

**Ferret: I think Rice liked that… O.o not fair my turn to bite someone! *bites Rice's shoulder* YAAAY I contributed!**

**Rice: Bondage, biting, now all we need is a pony and it's a party worthy of the gods ^w^ Someone, get me the area code for Equestria! Gonna get all Pinkie Pie up in here!**

**Meh: Well then, that should be interesting. Just don't forget about the hidden cameras that Jappy and Hungary set up! Ja ne Minna-san!**


End file.
